mudandbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Medic
The Medic or Corpsman is one of the oldest unique units in MnB2, performing a basic but critical role in the field. He is armed not with a weapon like most people, but the opposite in fact, medical equipment. He is there to look after any wounded soldiers on your side that require attention. He is there for a purely humanitarian purpose, and will not fight on the battle field, despite being "armed" with a pistol. This poor soul has not only the grim duty of treating bullet wounds, but some of the more horrific injuries, and trying to calm dying soldiers that haven't quite left this world yet. Thus without any medals they come with low morale. Keep them away from the Germans, medics are high priority targets, and will be shot at constantly (although there was an unwritten oath in WWII that all soldiers should never harm non-combatants, in this game all Germans will fire at medics). One good thing about medics being a non combatant though, is that if engaged in CQC, medics can simply walk away if you tell them to instead of getting caught in the fight like most soldiers do. However, you must make sure to get them out, otherwise they will get beaten to death by their attacker without fighting back. Description Medics have one of the most complex ranking systems of all Allied units. They are deployed having 25 XP, but only private rank. Medics gain 1 exp for every 25 "stitches", but they cannot rank up themselves through healing. However, Medics are able to receive ranking up to the same level as a normal soldier, but only if he has just gained exp by doing any of the following: fetching crates, +5 exp Crate perks, or Combat Leadership, and only one rank at a time. For example, a Medic with 25 exp can rank up to Corporal with two of the above. Likewise, a Medic of 30 exp may rank up to Sergeant with three of the above. Medics at low exp will not heal as fast as Medics with high exp, and it is usually a good idea to use medics as crate snatchers to help them gain exp. The Medic can also exceed 100 experience if he heals enough. It has been said that Medics are best placed in Pillboxes and that moving injured soldiers to the Medic is the best idea, unless the soldiers have 10 or less health (i.e., disabled), of course. Trivia *In an earlier version of MnB2 the medic was the only unit that autonomously moved around the screen. He would always travel to the most injured allied soldier without being ordered. Many people found this to be quite annoying, as when an artillery shell hit and someone was injured, all available Medics would run out of their bunkers to assist the hurt soldier, only to be obliterated by artillery themselves. *Medics, the Half Track field hospital upgrade, and a Paratrooper with a Healing Kit are the only units that can heal. *High exp Medics can be a high priority target for enemy units. *Medics do not fire their sidearms, and are indeed the only non-combatant Allied units. *The Medic has the least frames in its movie-clip of all units, which are lay pinned and stand. *Medics cannot have grenades, but may seem like they do when you've just hovered over a soldier who did have grenades on him. *Medics move as fast as Jeeps, being tied for the fastest Allied units on the field. *When you call for a Concentrate Fire or an All-Around Defense, the medic will take cover whilst holding some bandage and a first aid kit in his hands. Medic.png|Pinned Down Injured.png|Healing the Injured Downed.png|Healing the downed